Trick or Treat: The Halloween Special
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: Halloween, the day Marui Bunta and Niou Masaharu loved the most. A day were in they act as real buddies. A day were in they were known as the ‘Trick or Treat Duo’


"**Trick or Treat; The Halloween Special"**

_{I thought of this suddenly when I was browsing the site and saw a Marui and Niou FRIENDSHIP fic. Then I suddenly remembered it was Halloween. Their name is 'Trick or Treat Pair' right? Makes sense? Now, go start reading!}_

_**Pairings: Marui and Niou (Trick or Treat Pair) IN FRIENDSHIP!**_

**Summary: Halloween, the day Marui Bunta and Niou Masaharu loved the most. A day were in they act as real buddies. A day were in they were known as the 'Trick or Treat Duo'.**

**WARNINGS: No spoilers and yaoi/Shounen ai. Only friendship.**

**Disclaimer: PoT in no sense, way or form is mine. The series belongs to Konomi-sensei alone.**

* * *

Ahh, October 31 finally reached the dates of Japan. This means, Halloween is just up in the corner. The event were children dress up as something scary or cute. It is also the event were children drown themselves in candy they receive from trick or treating. However, there is no actual age limit in trick or treating or even Halloween. Both young and old can dress up as someone else or as something scary and get candy. And this just proves my deduction with a certain Rikkai trio on the loose.

Unfortunately for Sanada, he was a student council member and the Halloween costume party is coming up so, it means that half of club time will be canceled to those members of the student council. Not wanting any troubles with his teammates, he decided that it will be best to cancel practice wholly to avoid anymore distractions _and_ destructions.

However, what Sanada was feeling was the exact opposite of 2 Rikkai members specifically; a trickster and a genius. Oh and don't forget that devil as well.

"Hey Niou-senpai! Want to go trick or treating with me?" Kirihara asked with full enthusiasm.

"No because I have plans, brattling. Well, Jackal there will escort you instead." Niou replied with a smirk forming in his face.

"Besides, what will you dress up as?" Marui asked the second year.

"Ohh! Something really scary! Like… like…" Kirihara stuttered and couldn't think of anyone to dress up as.

"Like Sanada?" Niou replied with a sheepish grin as Jackal refrained himself from face palming.

"Oh yeah, you will definitely get a lot of candy from that." Marui laughed hard as Kirihara grinned widely.

"Yeah! Sanada-fuku-buchou is definitely scary! I'm going to get a lot this year! Yosh! I'll see you two later!" Kirihara waved bye to his two seniors as Jackal followed him behind shortly.

"So, Niou, ready for this year?" Marui asked as he puts his hands behind his head.

"You bet." Niou replied with a smirk. Ahh, how they love Halloween.

* * *

"Tarundoru! Trick or Treat!" Kirihara copied Sanada while said boy sneezed while working in the school.

"Uhh… here." The lady gave her a few pieces of candy and closed the door behind.

"Man Jackal-senpai! I'm getting a lot of candy this time!" Kirihara looked at his half-full candy bag.

'_Maybe because they were feeling sorry for you?' _Jackal thought as he followed behind the sea-weed hair boy.

* * *

The doorbell rang at a certain couples house. Knowing that it might be children asking for candy, they got up, grabbed the candy bowl and headed towards their door. When they did got there, they opened the door to see the people on the other side.

Niou was wearing a Dracula costume as well as Marui. Only, Marui wasn't JUST wearing the same costume but, he looked EXACTLY like Niou. Although, his teammates might not get surprised at this since it was Niou, the problem is, the couple had no idea that he was a trickster.

"Trick—" The REAL Niou asked.

"Or Treat." Marui continued giving the impression that they were twins. (Very hot twins if I may add XD)

While the couple was busy staring at Marui, Niou grabbed the bug inside his hidden pocket and let it loose on the candy bowl the two forgot.

"So, here's your candy--" But then, the girl screamed since there was a cockroach in the bowl leaving making the two boys run with the bowl.

"Man, no wonder I love Halloween. It's candy paradise!" Marui grabbed a piece of candy and ate it while taking off his wig.

"Not to mention you can play pranks at people without getting slapped at." Niou added as he smirked.

Every year was the same. Every Halloween, the duo dressed up as each other and prank people while getting all of the candy in the process. In other words, two prizes in one game.

"Okay then, were to next?" Marui asked Niou as he took another bite of his well-earned candy.

Suddenly, they heard Akaya rumbling about how he can't get enough candy. This gave Niou another idea.

"Pinky, lend me your wig." Niou asked, not taking his eyes off the second year.

"Sure." Marui ignored the comment for a while and lent him his wig.

"Akaya, what's with the face?" Niou was smirking. Bad sign.

"Jackal! Sanada wants you back at the clubroom." Marui was obviously making this up. However, Jackal was too damn annoyed to even give a damn about it.

"FINALLY!" Jackal went running back to Rikkaidai meanwhile, Kirihara explained the situation to Niou.

"Hey, how about you go as me this time!" Niou sounded as nice and as innocent as he could. Pssh, him? Innocent? As if.

"Yeah! And you could start with that house!" Marui added as he pushes Kirihara to the door and made him wear a Niou wig.

"Don't worry brattling, we'll be here!" Niou pointed over a bush while he and Marui ducked behind it.

"Trick or Treat~puri!" Kirihara acted all innocently there but, as soon as the lady came out holding a candy bowl, she instantly dropped it and whacked Kirihara with a broom.

With that, Marui grabbed the candy and made a run for it with Niou leaving poor Akaya behind.

* * *

As soon as Jackal came back to school, he was greeted by a bunch of fan girls that were obviously not for him.

"Mou~! I heard that Sanada cancelled this year's Trick or Treat fair! But he replaced it with a band contest!" One of them claimed.

"That's right! And the participants were different members of each club!" soon, the girls were called by a teacher and went off leaving a stunned Jackal behind.

"… So the rumors WERE true." Jackal looked at Sanada disapprovingly while Kirihara and Niou were bickering, obviously because of the little incident earlier.

"So, we are required to perform?" Marui asked and Yanagi nodded. A sense of de ja vu was suddenly felt in the room as if someone was laughing evilly behind them once more (you won't get it unless you read 'Hyoutei Vs. Rikkaidai').

"So, how many bands can we form? I mean, you can't expect to have one band with 8 members in it." Yagyuu crossed his arms.

"Probably two. Both with 4 members each. Remember it doesn't matter if any of the 2 wins as long as it's one of us." Yanagi explained while writing in his notebook.

"Okay then, Genichiroh, Yanagi and Jackal will be with me while the rest will be with Yagyuu." Yukimura spoke with determination in his voice. Somehow, he and Sanada knew something the rest (even Yanagi) doesn't know.

* * *

"Okay, now that it's done, let's divide ourselves with parts!" Marui suggested as Niou snorted.

"Oh oh! I can play the guitar~!" Kirihara voted himself for the guitarist.

"Perhaps I can play the drums then." Yagyuu adjusted his glasses while the three just stared at him.

"What? Doesn't mean I'm the gentleman doesn't mean I can't do those things." Yagyuu added as the three shrugged it off.

"That leaves me and pinky to be the vocalist." Niou smirked as another plan was forming in his head.

"Can we get costumes? It IS Halloween." Marui looked at Niou with a sheepish grin making Niou's smirk grew wider.

"OH NO! NOT THAT AGAIN!" Kirihara accused a finger at Marui.

"Brattling, didn't your mother tell you that pointing is bad?" Niou tried sounding like his mother.

"My mom told me that pointing with the middle finger was bad." Kirihara sounded sarcastic as he glared at his senpais.

"Ahem—I do think we have a higher percent of winning if we please the girls." Yagyuu gave them a playful smirk.

With that, everything was decided accordingly. Except the fact that Niou had told Marui about his plans and the duo agreed on it.

**MEANWHILE…**

"So, what the principal is planning." Jackal sighed as he didn't like the idea.

"But, I'm pretty sure a certain surprise will await Atobe and the rest." Yukimura smiled his God-like smile.

"Wait, are you planning something to do to them at the contest?" Yanagi became alert as well as Sanada.

"What are you talking about? We aren't even going to compete." Yukimura explained calmly as Sanada was shocked.

"So, you mean to tell me Yagyuu and the three idiots are the only ones who are going to compete?" Sanada was taken back a bit.

"Of course. Just so you know, there wasn't any band contest. Only an intermission number from certain people. They are to play at special guests chosen by the principal." Yukimura waited from the response of his teammates. Now things were making sense.

"And let me guess, time to make Atobe a little humble about Halloween with those two?" Yanagi asked.

"Exactly my point." Yukimura left the clubroom with a surprised Sanada and a sighing Jackal.

"For once, what those idiots are going to do will be very beneficial to the club." Sanada smirked at the captain's plans.

"And how is that beneficial to us?" Jackal asked as he expected the worst.

"Well, we get to see the 'King's' weaknesses." Even Yanagi was starting to get scary.

* * *

"Oh your kidding me!" Kirihara stared to his buchou and other teammates as they waved at them.

"YOU MEAN YUKIMURA WAS LYING!?" Marui asked bewilderedly.

"No shit Sherlock! No wonder they were down there not doing anything but smile at us!" Niou replied sarcastically.

"I hate to break it to you but, I think I can see the Hyoutei Regulars." Yagyuu pointed at Atobe who was entering dramatically.

"Looks like it will be interesting after all." Niou added as the rest started playing Gouka Kenran

"Wait, where did they get that song?" Jackal asked out of the blue.

"I suggested it to them and they agreed." Yanagi replied.

"Isn't that copyright?" Sanada asked as well.

"Well, it was only for school purposes." Yukimura butted in.

"But, didn't we made them pay the entrance fee?" Jackal added another question.

"And made Atobe pay a greater amount?" Yanagi added as well.

"… Well, they DO sound like the original singers. I think they won't mind." Yukimura ended the conversation leaving a shock impact on the rest.

'_Ready Pinky?' _Niou quickly glanced at Marui for the last time.

'_Yeah, yeah… I get you.' _Marui rolled his eyes, as if knowing what will happen.

"Yo everyone! Had fun? Well, so did we…" Marui glanced over to Niou who went to near him or beside him.

"Puri~ And as a special treatment for our _honorable_ guests, we have a special surprise." Niou smirked when he told them his last gift.

"Oi, what's that guy talking about?" Atobe asked the rest of the Rikkai regulars but found them going up the stage leaving the confused Hyoutei regulars behind.

"Ready?" Marui asked one last time.

"Trick—" Niou looked at Marui.

"Or Treat!" Finally with that, candy fell from the ceiling with bugs and… deserts.

"Ugh! GET THOSE THINGS OUT OF ORE-SAMA!!" Atobe was screaming at the regulars who were screaming as well.

Meanwhile at the stage the Rikkai regulars were laughing so hard (except for a few people) that it echoed through the stage.

"Oh and before we forget, Sanada… Trick—" Niou was wearing the same smirk.

"Or Treat?" Marui continued as Sanada slowly backs off and accidentally slips falling backwards. Marui and Niou made a high-five at each other.

"Tarundoru!" Sanada and Kirihara exclaimed while Sanada stared at Kirihara for obvious reasons.

"I am cosplaying as you." Kirihara ran away from a mad Sanada while the rest were laughing at the two.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**~Omake~**

"Wait, what happened to Kirihara after that?" Jackal asked the author as he pointed out some plot-holes.

"Doesn't matter, I do what I want so don't bother me!" Miaki exclaimed as she continued typing.

"Hell I don't even think this whole thing is interesting." Kirihara appeared out of nowhere.

With that, Niou and Marui appeared.

"Well, Trick—" Niou asked with a smirk.

"Oh hell no…" Miaki ran away.

"Or Treat?" Marui continued and Miaki was chased by random fan girls.

"Happy Halloween!" The Rikkaidai regulars yelled out in unison.

THE END :D

* * *

_{That's it. I'm pretty sure not much people will find this interesting or exciting but hey, I gave it all so yeah…}_


End file.
